Nightmares
by Craig Phillips
Summary: The stresses of fame, and the loss of her father have torn Kimber Benton apart over the years, but how will she face the greatest nightmare of all when tragedy strikes close to home? Find out as you read Nightmares. Part 5 is FINALLY up. So so sorry for the long delay!
1. The Enemy Within: Where are you, Daddy?

**Where Are You, Daddy?**

Written By: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The television series was created by Christy Marx.  
The characters Officer Davidson, Corporal Smith, and Charlie Owens are copyright © and belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer night in SoCal. The moon was full, backlit with millions of bright stars. Jerrica Benton, her younger sister Kimber, and their adopted sisters Aja Leith, and Shana Elmsford held a Friday night bash to celebrate the platinum status of their latest Jem and the Holograms album, "Long Cold Nights." The party had wrapped up thirty minutes ago, and the girls spent the time cleaning up.

"I can't get over how fast this album sold," Aja said folding up a chair. "Gold is one thing, but selling one million albums and reaching platinum status…it's too surreal."

"I bet anything Pizzazz is having kittens right about now, " Kimber added with a laugh.

"I can just see her now, screaming, stamping her feet, and throwing things at Eric Raymond," Jerrica commented as she cleared off the tables and threw out used plates, cutlery, and paper cups.

"You know," Shana chimed in, "if the Misfits stopped trying to undermine our success, and spend more time writing better tunes, they'd have the same success."

Raya walked over to Shana and whispered in her ear. "You mean, if they got a better singer, and wrote better songs?" Shana burst out laughing.

Kimber walked over to the large garbage cans, she became violently cold all over. She caught herself from falling by grabbing the garbage can. For the past month or so, she'd been having horrible nightmares about their parents death. There was one dream in which Kimber was on the plane with her mom, Jacqui as it crashed.

The one of her father, Emmett started off sweet, when she was about 7. He'd been working in the studio with Rio Pacheco, Jerrica's future boyfriend, installing a new electrical panel, when he was violently electrocuted. Kimber could hear the screams, and even smell the burning flesh of her father. This one scared her the most. Both Kimber and Jerrica lost their parents in two separate tragedies. Their mother, Jacqui Benton had just revived her singing and music career. She was going on tour for a few nights by plane.

_(Flashback 1979)_

_It had been raining hard the night Jacqui planned on leaving. Jerrica was angry at her mom, because Jerrica felt her mom's career was more important than the family. Jerrica watched her mom get on the plane, with a scowling look on her face. Jacqui smiled at her family and waved, but her smile gave way to a frown as she looked at her eldest daughters face. Jacqui could only sigh, as she turned and boarded the plane._

_The next day brought tragedy for the Benton's. Jacqui's plane had crash in a field surrounded by a few trees. An investigator approached the Benton's, who'd gotten word early in the morning that the plane went down. He had distress in his eyes, and just shook his head, there were no survivors._

_Emmett Benton fell to his knees, crying saying his wife was dead. Jerrica could only look on as tears streamed down her face. She'd been so angry at her mom, she didn't even accept her mother's hug before she left. Rio, came up behind her and just said he was so sorry. Jerrica turned around with tear stained eyes, and held onto Rio as if he were life line._

_Emmett, had never taken his wife's death well. One night, he was approached by his daughters, and two adopted daughters, all of whom were crying. Aja fell to the floor begging Emmett not to kick she and Shana out. He gave a light chuckle, and said that they were his family…all he had left in the world, he could never give them up._

_Though he worked diligently on various projects, his pride and joy was his creation of a holographic super computer synthesizer he named Synergy. Though the thought of her image resembling his wife's was far too painful, he programmed Synergy with Jacqui's personality, music, and love se had for her family._

_As the months went by, Emmett slowed down. He felt tired, over worked…just plain run down. No one knew he was sick, or that he was dying. His final project consisted of two ruby red star-shaped earrings, he called Jemstar's that he was going to give to Jerrica on her 18th birthday. They were mini-holographic projectors, and would allow Jerrica to request Synergy's help no matter where she was in the world._

_His last gift too all his girls was musical gear, stage clothes, and the Rockin Roadster. he had stored all this stuff at the old Starlight Drive-In Movie he'd bought to hide Synergy. Sadly Emmett died before he could give Jerrica the earrings, but programmed Synergy to reveal herself to her and his other daughters._

(Present Day)

Kimber covered her face as tears streamed down. Rio was carrying a sack full of trash when he noticed Kimber.

"Kimber," he said softly, gently patting her back. "You doing ok?"

Kimber was startled by Rio's touch. She looked at him, her tears streaked her pink eye makeup. "Huh? Yeah, Rio I'm good, never better," she quickly gained her composure and headed back over to fold up tables. Rio watched her with a puzzled look on his face. He placed the bag in the trash can and headed over to Jerrica.

"Rio?" Jerrica motioned for him to help fold up a table. "Can you assist me." Rio walked over to Jerrica.

He crawled under the table and pulled the lever that allowed the table to fold in half. When he crawled back out, he accidentally hit his head. "Ow, dammit," he cursed under his breath.

Jerrica slowly lifted the table in the center, it began to fold into a wedge. "You ok hon," she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jerrica, have you noticed anything strange about Kimber?" He rubbed the top of his bruised head.

"No, why do you ask?" Jerrica began to push the table on the patio towards the house.

"Well, a moment ago, she had her head buried in her arms on the garbage cans. When I patted her on the back, she looked up at me with tear stains, and smeared make-up. When I asked her if she was OK, she said she was fine, and then kind of ran off to work," he said running his hand through his hair.

Jerrica looked over at her sister who was struggling with a table. "Hmmm, I'll go talk to her," she replied and headed in Kimber's direction. She could hear Kimber cursing as she tried in vain to move the lever to fold the table. "Here Kimber, let me help you," she offered her red-headed sister.

"I can do it myself Jerrica," Kimber snapped back. Fussing again with the lever, this time it bent in half. "Fuck!" She yelled.

Jerrica sensed something was really wrong. She came around and touched her sisters back, and gently rubbed her tense muscles. "Kimber, please talk to me," she pleaded gently.

"What the hell Jerrica, am I wearing some goddamn neon "Help Me" sign? Kimber shot a nasty glare at her sister. "God Jerrica, sometimes you mother me way too much, and I am so fucking sick of it," her words cut Jerrica's heart in half.

"Kimber, Rio saw that you had been crying, and he was concerned that's all," Jerrica tried to massage Kimber's shoulders.

Kimber looked deep into her sisters pleading eyes. And for the first time in her life, Kimber uttered the most powerful words ever. "I HATE YOU JERRICA ANNE BENTON!" That got everyone's attention, a stunned silence filled the air. Rio, Aja, Shana, and Raya all ran to console Jerrica. Kimber just stormed off into the mansion, she was greeted by Ashley, one of the foster girls Jerrica and the other Holograms cared for. She was carrying about fifteen wine flutes.

"Hey Kimber, I can't find any room to put these flutes, got any suggestions?" Ashley asked hopeful.

Kimber took one long and hard look at Ashley. Her blue eyes, glaring at the younger blonde girl. She took the tray full of flutes, and heaved it across the kitchen. The sound of shattering glass hitting the wall echoed throughout the mansion. Ashley stood frozen in her tracks, her jaw was wide open. She'd never seen Kimber lose her cool like that before. From outside everyone heard the glasses break, and everyone ran to the house and went in. Kimber was white knuckled, fists tightly clenched, her eyes squeezed shut with tears running down her cheeks. Her body trembled, rage filled every cell in her body, and hate penetrated her very soul. Rio kept everyone a safe distance back from Kimber. Jerrica looked at her sister, her eyes filled with tears. _"Oh Kimber," _she said to herself.

Aja and Raya looked at the glass covered floor, they then noticed a shard of glass sticking out of the wall. They exchanged glances in complete disbelief. Rio motioned for Ashley to come towards the group, just in case Kimber threw something else.

Kimber finally opened her blurred eyes, wiped them, and noticed at least ten people were in the kitchen with her. She shot a glance at her sister, who was visibly shaking. "You fucking bitch Jerrica, I never want to see you again!" Kimber grabbed the keys to her car and ran to the garage.

Jerrica started to chase after her sister, but Rio caught her. He just shook his head. "Let her be for now, she needs space," he held Jerrica in his arms. Jerrica could only sob as the words of "I hate you Jerrica Anne Benton," and "I never want to see you again," replayed over and over in her head.

The rest of the group began sweeping up the broken glass, a few headed back outside to finish the clean up. There were very quiet conversations about the incident amongst themselves. Rio walked Jerrica to the living room couch. He fluffed a pillow for her to lie on, he removed her shoes and lifted her legs onto the couch. Rio then sat on the floor in front of her, and gently stroked her hair.

"Jerrica, I'm at a loss for words. You know Kimber didn't mean what she said," Rio said softly.

Jerrica just stared blankly at the wall behind Rio. Kimber and her had gotten so close after their parents died. They were inseparable. She let out a heart breaking sigh, and just closed her eyes. "Rio, my little sister is having a nervous breakdown. I can feel it in my body," she sniffled.

"Jerrica, tell me, what is going on with your sister," he kissed her head. Rio went back to stroking his girlfriends hair.

Kimber sped down the highway, blasting a Fire and Ice tune. Fire and Ice was a side project that she and Misfits keyboardist, and songwriter Mary "Stormer" Phillips created. They each left their respective bands when they both felt their music was not being appreciated. Fire and Ice's first album Back to Back went platinum four times over. Though they split up after rejoining their bands, Stormer and Kimber remained best friends. Kimber reached for her cell phone, and began dialing her friends number. "You fucking whore," she screamed when a car cut her off. Stormer answered her phone hearing Kimber's words.

"Thanks Kimber, I really didn't need my hearing, and didn't think I was a whore," she responded agitated.

"Sorry Mary, some asshole cut me off, guess you just had impeccable timing," Kimber said with a sniffle.

"H-hey, are you alright Kimber?" Stormer asked with some concern.

"No I'm not Mary, I just need to get the hell out of here," she signaled and got over to the lane for an East bound off ramp. "Mary, just meet me at Starlight Music, in ten minutes," she hung up her phone before Stormer could reply.

"B-but Kimber I...," she was too late, the signal went dead. Stormer ran into the living room where her brother Craig was watching the Lin-Z Pierce show. "Craig, I-I gotta g-go meet with Kimber. She's in rough shape from the sound of it," she said as she put on her Misfits leather jacket on.

Craig looked up at the concerned look in his sisters eyes. "Do you want me to go with you Mary?" Craig asked as he stood up.

Stormer just shook her blue dyed hair. "No Craig, she just wanted me to meet her at Starlight Music."

"Alright Mary, be careful," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, I hope she's ok Craig, she's my best friend," Stormer walked out and ran to her Porche that was parked in their driveway. She got in, started the engine and revved it a little before putting in reverse. As she backed out of the driveway, her cell phone rang again. She stopped and looked at the caller ID, it was Kimber again.

"Mary, are you on your way yet," she asked with a hurriedness in her voice.

"I just left my house."

"OK, I am in the parking garage, row fifteen, aisle six. You know what I drive right?"

"Yeah, a Ford Mustang, I think red," she had not seen Kimber in a while and forgot the color.

"No, it's blue," Kimber corrected.

"OK, got it, I am on my way." Stormer closed her cell phone, and stuck it back in her purse. She was about eight minutes away from Starlight Music.

Kimber paced up and down the aisle, her mind was running a million miles an hour. The lighting was rather dim, and even a few lights were burned out. Kimber was plagued by these recurring nightmares, for so long. She never told anyone about them, especially not to Jerrica. Though Kimber loved her sister dearly and would take a bullet for her, Jerrica had been quite over protecting since their parents death. Tonight she just snapped. Kimber had not slept well, she had not been able to write any new music, and eating was even less important to her. There were nights she'd throw up bile because she had nothing in her stomach.

Kimber wondered about seeing a psychiatrist, and ask if she was suffering from manic depression. Maybe even see about getting a prescription to combat these nightmares Being a Benton, and the most stubborn in the family, she thought she had the will and the thick head to soldier on. This is why she called Stormer, because she was the only person who could offer up advice and not make it seem motherly. As she continued pacing, a set of headlights made their way around the corner, they then turned off. Kimber thought that Stormer might be blinding her which is why she turned them off.

A figure in all black came out of the car and approached Kimber. She smiled, relieved that her friend finally arrived. She grabbed her purse in her car and locked the doors. A second later she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, then blacked out.

Stormer finally reached Starlight Music's parking garage three minutes later. She drove around to the area Kimber said she'd be at. There she saw Kimber's blue Mustang, but did not see her friend. She pulled her car next to Kimber's, got out, and walked around to see inside. He car was locked, no keys, and even her purse was gone. Stormer felt a cold chill run up her spine. She continued scanning the dimly lit parking garage for any clues. "Well maybe she went into the building to wait," she said out loud. As she walked towards a black steel door with a badge reader to the right of it, she happened to look down on the concrete floor. There were several drops of blood that looked very fresh. Stormer started to panic, and followed the drops of blood. After a few feet, the trail stopped. Where she noticed a set of tire tracks that had disturbed the dirt on the floor.

Stormer ran back to her car and immediately called her brother. Her heart raced and pounded so hard that she thought she might have a heart attack. Tears began to well up in her eyes. It seemed forever before her bother picked up the phone.

"Hello," Craig said laughing at the comedy show he was watching.

"Oh my God, Craig something's happened to Kimber, she's not here, and I found blood in the Starlight Music garage," she began to cry. "Oh God, Kimber."

Craig switched off the TV. He could not believe what his sister just told him. "Mary, stay right there, I'll come over."

"Craig, I am scared, I-I don't want to be here alone," she trembled violently.

"I'll get there as fast as I can Mary. Where are you?" Craig asked as he put on his jacket.

"I am parked by Kimber's car, row fifteen, aisle six. God Craig hurry, please hurry," she sat on the cold concrete floor, clutching her knees to her chest, and gently rocking herself.

"Mary, I need to call Jerrica, and Rio, but I promise you I'll call you right back." Craig waited for his sister to reply.

"Craig, don't leave me, please I beg you," she cried harder.

"I promise I'll call you back," he said trying in vain to reassure his frightened sister.

"Hurry Craig, please hurry, she shrieked when she heard something fall.

"Mary, I have to call them," he hung up with her and dialed Jerrica's number. "Jerrica, I don't have time to explain, but Mary is waiting at Starlight Music in the garage. She said Kimber did not meet her. Just get Rio, and come down. Row fifteen, aisle six," he hung up and began calling his sister. "Mary?"

"Craig, where are you, I am freaking out here."

"I'm almost there, just one more turn," he said as the tires on his car screeched around the corner.

"I hear your car Craig," she said and closed her phone. She saw him pulling around the corner, and flagged him to stop, so as not to disturb the evidence. Mary ran to him and held him tightly. "I don't know what happened, she was just not here when I arrived," she said between sobs.

A moment later, Jerrica and Rio pulled up behind Craig's car. Jerrica leapt out of the truck, screaming. "Kimber! Kimber! Kiiiiimmmmmberrrrrrr! Jerrica fell to her knees and violently cried. Rio ran to her and held her.

"Craig, call the police," Rio ordered.

"Already have." Sirens blared in the distance, getting louder as they rounded corners. The siren was killed as the police came into the garage. The red and blue lights flashing hypnotically, and illuminating the room.

The two officers came out of the squad car. They put on their hats and approached he group. "I'm officer Davidson, and this is my partner corporal Smith. We got a call that you found blood on the floor," the officer Davidson said. "What can you tell us?"

Mary looked at the officer, and tried to choke back her tears. "Her name is Kimber Benton, her sister Jerrica is over there," pointing out Rio and Jerrica. "Kimber called me in a frantic state, she told me that she needed to "get the hell out of here," she continued. "She told me to meet at Starlight Music's parking garage in ten minutes," Stormer's brother held her, she was getting dizzy from this overwhelming ordeal.

Smith took notes. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Storm…er…Mary Phillips, Stormer is my stage name."

"Stormer of the Misfits? My daughter loves you ladies," he smiled gathering her name. "There was mention that blood was found near here?"

"Over there," she pointed. The officers and Stormer walked over to where the trail of blood drops were.

Officer Davidson walked to the trunk of his car and grabbed crime scene tape, and markers. He began taping off the scene, then placed a few markers around the visible blood drops. "No one has touched anything, or disturbed this blood correct?" Everyone in the group shook their heads.

After a complete interview with everyone, corporal Smith, radioed dispatch to send out crime scene detectives. They needed to dust for finger prints, and take samples of the blood.

"Miss Benton, are there security cameras in this room?" Officer Davidson asked.

"Yes, there are, and they all work," she shuddered to think about what happened to her sister.

"OK, we'll need to take the tape in and review the contents."

"I'll get it from the security guard," Rio insisted, and ran into the building. He hoped that maybe the security guard saw something on the monitors. When he got to the desk, he noticed that the guard was not at his station. "Shit!" Rio exclaimed. He went to the recorder and ejected the tape, then reloaded a blank one into the device.

As he headed back, he heard a muffled sound coming from a utility closet. Walking quickly to the door, he tapped on it. "Who's in there?"

"Rio, it's me Charlie," it was the security guard.

Rio grabbed his badge and swiped it across the access panel. The door opened where he found that Charlie Owens was tied up in a corner. Rio quickly untied Charlie and helped him up. "Are you OK Charlie?"

"Yes, thanks to you Rio. Someone hit me on the head and knocked me out. The next thing I knew was I was tied up in here."

"C'mon Charlie, Kimber's missing, and the police are in the parking garage," Rio said as they both rushed back to the scene of the crime.

Rio handed officer Davidson the security tape, hopefully the night vision cameras caught who the assailant was. "Thank you Rio, we'll take this back to our station and analyze the tape." The two police officers left, Jerrica was still in tears praying silently for her sisters safety.

Stormer walked over to Jerrica and hugged her tightly. She felt awful for not getting there sooner. "Jerrica, I'm sorry," she said as Jerrica opened her eyes.

"Mary, you are not at fault, you did the best you could. Kimber is lucky to have you for a best friend." Jerrica smiled at Stormer then hugged her back. Stormer started to blush a little when she heard Jerrica's kind words.

Rio, took Jerrica into his arms, and held her tightly. "Look everyone, let's go back to the mansion and bring everyone up to speed. There's no point on speculating, or standing in an empty garage. For now, we'll leave Kimber's car here, she locked it and took her keys."

They all got back into their cars, and headed back to the mansion. Jerrica starred out into the late night skyline of Los Angeles. The thought of losing her sister was ripping her heart out, she stifled her cries. Kimber was not only her sister, but her confidant, her soul, and her best friend. She'd never survive without Kimber. She whispered quietly to herself as she looked out into the night. "Kimber, wherever you are, I love you."

**_To be continued in Chapter 2 Kidnapped: Trial of Tears._**

_Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 Where Are You, Daddy? Please take a moment, to write a review and share your thoughts._


	2. Kidnapped: Trial of Tears

**Kidnapped: Trial of Tears**

Written By: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The television series was created by Christy Marx.  
The characters Officer Davidson, Corporal Smith, and Charlie Owens are copyright © and belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two hours had gone by before Kimber regained consciousness. Her head throbbed, and her body ached all over. She tried to move her arms and legs, but realized that she was completely tied to the chair. It was almost pitch black in the room, and was rather cold inside. She was completely gagged so there was no chance of screaming for help. Well not that anyone would hear her.

"Well Kimber, you got yourself into a world of hell now," she scolded herself. She squinted around the room, trying to make out any shapes that might give her a clue as where she was. There was nothing, just darkness, emptiness, and loneliness. She began to hear footsteps across the wooden floor.

"I see you have finally woken up, Kimber Benton," the deep voice spoke in the darkness.

"Hey, dick smoke, who are you?" Kimber shot back in anger. The voice said nothing. "Hey, asshole, I'm talking to you. Think you're a big man kidnapping a girl? You're nothing but a coward." Kimber heard footsteps coming into her direction, but she could see nothing. In an instant she felt a gloved hand around her throat squeezing tightly. Kimber choked, and tried in vain to gasp for air.

"Who I am is none of your business, but what I want is three point five million dollars from your company, Starlight Music." The voice said in the darkness, still gripping Kimber's neck. "And if you ever disrespect me again, I'll kill you." The voice released his grip on her neck.

Kimber began coughing and gasping. Tears welled in her eyes, but she remained strong. She was not going to give this person the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Look, I don't think there is that kind of money in the company. I mean, most of it goes to the Starlight House, " she sarcastically chuckled, "we barely see any money from our performances."

"I'm sure your sister can find a way to get the money, especially if she wants her little sister back in one piece," the mysterious laughed. Kimber's body went completely numb. His laughter cut through her mind like a sword.

"P-please, whoever you are, our company is not rich. We are barely in the black," she said as she heard a door close. Kimber began crying, her body shook.

The Starlight mansion was buzzing with news of Kimber's disappearance. Everyone gathered in the living room. Jerrica sent all the Starlight girls to their rooms, they would not understand, and she did not want to traumatize them.

"Kimber could be anywhere." Rio said checking a map of Los Angeles.

"My guess is that whoever this person is, he or she would pick a remote location that was far from human contact." Craig added.

Shana approached Jerrica who was starring out into the night. "Jerrica, here, I brought you a glass of water." Jerrica looked at her adopted sister, and lightly nodded. "Sweetie, we'll find Kimber. Don't forget she's a fighter, and stubborn as hell." That stubborn as hell line made Jerrica smile a little. "That a girl," Shana hugged her sister.

"Mary, when you got to Starlight Music, did you see if there had been a struggle?" Raya asked tapping Stormer on the arm.

"N-no, I-I didn't see anything like that," she sighed. "When I got there, all I saw was the empty car, the trail of blood drops, and the tire tracks."

"Then we have to assume then that she was probably knocked out, and carried to a get-away car," Rio concluded. This comment sent shivers up Jerrica's spine.

"Goddammit! Would you all stop this, do you have any fucking idea what this is doing to me right now?" Jerrica blurted her words out like arrows. "It's bad enough that this is happening, don't play detective."

Everyone exchanged glances, and the room went dead silent. The phone began to ring which scared a few people. Rio grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yes," he began. "Yes, she is, but...," Rio was cut off in mid sentence. "Jerrica, he wants to talk to you, and only you."

Jerrica took the phone and went into a small study that was just off the living room. She closed the solid oak doors, and flipped on the desk light. About five minutes later, Jerrica spoke to the voice. "Please, can I talk to my sister?"

"Of course, Jerrica Benton," the manner in which he said her voice sent cold chills down her spine.

"J-Jerrica?" Kimber's voice cracked a little.

"Yeah, it's me Kimber, I'm so sorry about all this," she began to cry softly. "I know you are hurting inside so much. I want you to know that I love you, and we'll get through this nightmare."

Kimber cried as she felt her sister's words warm her heart. She regretted saying that she hated her, and that she never wanted to see her again. The voice took the phone back and spoke to Jerrica.

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion, but I'll remind you again. I want three point five million dollars in non-sequential unmarked bills. I want you to deliver it at the destination I told you. You do remember that location don't you?"

"Y-yeah, lovers harp," her voice trembled."

"Good, you have three days to come up with the money, or the next time you hear about Kimber, it will be in the obituaries." The voice hung up the phone.

Jerrica dropped the phone on the hardwood floors. She collapsed into the fetal position and sobbed. The door to the study opened, it was Stormer. She knelt next to Jerrica and caressed her arm, as tears filled her eyes.

"W-what did this person say Jerrica?" Stormer asked with a quaver in her voice.

Jerrica filled in Stormer with all the details, but he never revealed who he was to her. She also confessed to Stormer that there was no way of raising that kind of money in three days.

"There is one person, maybe after we call the police and report this ransom, we can talk to Mr. Gabor?"

"Mary that is a nice thought, but he hates us, and he loathes me." Jerrica said wiping her tears.

"Jerrica in a situation like this," she began softly while absentmindedly stroking Jerrica's hair, "Pizzazz's father would never be heartless, or cruel."

Jerrica thought for a moment, and then looked into Stormer's blue eyes, then clenched her fists. "Dammit, I want this motherfucker to suffer. I want him to pay for hurting my baby sister."

"H-hey Jerrica, you gonna be alight?" Stormer spoke softly. "I'm gonna call Pizzazz and let her know what has happened to Kimber." Jerrica didn't look back up, she just nodded.

Stormer grabbed her cell phone and dialed Pizzazz's number. A couple of rings went by before it was finally answered. "Pizzazz, it's Stormer…"

"Stormer it's Roxy, Pizzazz is…um…well…," Roxy spoke softly. "Stormer, oh my God Pizzazz met this guy and they are up in her room doin' the horizontal hokey pokey."

"Rox, right now I don't give a shit about that. Listen you need to her to call her father." Stormer's voiced became much sterner.

"What the hell for?"

"Rox, Kimber was kidnapped, and we have to come up with three point five million dollars in three days. If we fail, Kimber's dead. Rox, I found blood on the ground near her car." Stormer waited for Roxy's reaction. We she heard nothing, she began to panic. "Rox you still there?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU PERVERT ROXY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" Screamed Pizzazz. She was straddled on top of the new guy she met at a club the Misfits performed at recently. Roxy ripped the covers off her friend who was completely naked. She grabbed Pizzazz by the arm and drug her out of the bedroom. The guy in Pizzazz's bed had the most priceless look on his face at what he just witnessed. "Roxanne Michelle Pelligrini, you're hurting me, and would mind if I at least put on my bathrobe?"

"Shut your mouth Pizzazz for a minute!" Roxy turned and faced a blushing and naked Pizzazz. "Kimber has been kidnapped, and the person that did this says he wants three point five million."

Pizzazz looked at Roxy and started to laugh. "Yeah nice one Pelligrini. You know you are starting to lose your touch as a liar. Goin' soft are we?"

Roxy was furious at Pizzazz's blatant contempt of the situation. She raised her hand and slapped Pizzazz hard across the face. Pizzazz's head jerked to her right side, where you could see a red hand print develop. Pizzazz's eyes began to water. "I ain't goin' soft Phyllis. Stormer is on your fuckin phone, and she told me that there was blood found at the scene."

Pizzazz studied Roxy's expression, and then realized that she was telling the truth. She immediately grabbed her cell phone back from Roxy and began to speak with Stormer.

"Oh my God Stormer, I don't know if daddy can get that money in time." She began to chew on her nail.

"Pizzazz, please just call your father," Stormer pleaded on the other end.

"I can try. Let me call daddy and find out if he can even get the money."

"Thank you Pizzazz, I'll tell Jerrica." Stormer clicked her cell phone shut, and headed back to the study.

Pizzazz dialed her father's cell phone number. She knew he was in London on a business trip, she hoped that the time difference was in her favor.

Roxy went back to Pizzazz's room, and saw the guy Pizzazz was having sex with getting his clothes on. He smiled at her seductively. "Hey baby, you wanna join me and 'Zzazz when she comes back?"

Roxy smiled, winked and walked towards him. As she walked she made her hips sway, and gave him a seductive smile. "What's your name." She purred in his ear and traced her finger down his bare chest.

"Scott," he replied and lightly moaned as Roxy made her way south.

"Well Scott, can I tell you something?" Roxy bit his earlobe.

"What's that baby?" Scott groaned as Roxy's hand found his bulge.

"Just this," she said as she kneed him in the family jewels. Scott doubled over, clutching his crotch and falling to the floor, groaning in agony. "Hey, asshole. I'm not a dyke, second neither is Pizzazz, and third, I ain't your baby!" She knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. "And if you ever fucking hit on me like that again, I'll rip off your balls, shove them down your throat, and pull them out your dick." Roxy stood back up, and stepped on his side in her heeled boots.

Pizzazz entered the room to find Scott on the floor whimpering like a puppy. She glared at Roxy. "What the hell Rox, what did you do to him," she screeched and went to help him up.

"Your dickhead of a lover just asked if I wanted a three-way with you and him." Roxy said as she glared at Scott.

"Oh really," she replied and walked over to Scott. "That true Scotty?" He nodded shamefully. Pizzazz then kicked him in the jewels again. Scott began coughing, and moaning again. "Get the fuck out of my house, and never darken my doorstep again, you bastard!" Pizzazz kicked him in the ribs.

After a minute, Scott got to his feet, and grabbed his boots and shirt. As he walked out of Pizzazz's room, she made one last comment to him. "By the way, you're not only lame in bed, but you claimed to be well hung, ha!. Baby I've got a reality check for you. I've seen bigger and better well hung meat hanging in butcher shop windows." Both Roxy and Pizzazz laughed out loud, as the humiliated Scott limped out and left the Gabor estate. "Douchebag. He'd be a great fit in Limp Lizards, don't you think Rox?"

Roxy laughed even harder for a minute, before turning serious. "Pizzazz, what did your dad say?" Roxy looked at her friend who slipped behind a screen and got dressed.

"He said he will get the money for Jerrica. As soon as I hung up with daddy, he was calling Mr. Franklin, the bank president where he has a large account with his firm." Pizzazz stepped out from behind the screen.

"I'm gonna call Stormer back, and have her pass on the news to Jerrica." Roxy began dialing Stormer's number.

Stormer returned to the study to find Rio comforting Jerrica. They sat on the small couch, with Rio caressing Jerrica's back. They both looked up when Stormer came into the room, she had a smile on her face.

"You guys, Roxy just called me and said that Mr. Gabor will contact his banks president to get the money. Hope returned to their faces. Jerrica rushed over to Stormer, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mary, I don't know what I'd do without your help," she cried into Stormer's shoulder.

Rio tried to reason to Jerrica. "Jerrica, we don't have the money yet. I don't want you getting your hopes up. Mr. Gabor, said that it is a long shot, I mean it is a lot of money."

"Fuck you Rio, just fuck you!" Jerrica angrily glared at her boyfriend, before storming out and running upstairs to her bedroom.

"Rio, y-you shouldn't have said that, why couldn't you be more compassionate." Stormer left Rio alone in the study. His head hung in shame.

"Fuckin smooth move Rio," he said quietly.

Raya ran up after Jerrica and made her way down the hallway to the last door on the right. It was Jerrica's bedroom. She softly knocked on the door, and then opened it.

"Get out Rio, you heartless bastard." Jerrica said coldly.

"Jerrica, it's me Raya," she started to head out of the room. "I'll come back later."

"No…wait Raya, you can come in," Jerrica sniffled.

Raya sat on the edge of Jerrica's very large King size bed. She looked at her friend, and put a comforting arm around her. "Jerrica, have you thought of trying Synergy?"

Jerrica thought for a minute, "S-S-Synergy?" Her face lit up. Why hadn't she thought of this before. "Raya, you're a genius. Synergy could track Kimber's movements through her cell phones built in GPS. C'mon let's talk with Synergy."

The two girls quietly made their way to another hallway, around one more corner was a hologram of a wall. Jerrica and Raya entered. The two girls prayed that Synergy could help them find Kimber's location before Mr. Gabor got the money together.

Synergy's image appeared on the screen. "Hello Jerrica and Raya, what can I do for you." Synergy said in a smooth tone voice.

"Synergy, Kimber was kidnapped. Is there any way you can tap into her cell phone GPS?" Jerrica asked hopeful.

"Yes Jerrica, I can. As long as Kimber's phone remains turned on, I can access the GPS satellites and triangulate within ten feet of her precise location." Synergy flickered on the screen.

"That's great Synergy," Raya said with a smile.

"You both must understand something. If Kimber is in a remote area, around tall trees, or around mountains, I am afraid I won't get an exact location. I could be off as much at three to twenty miles in radius."

"I understand Synergy, but we have to try. I can't lose my sister." Jerrica bit her lower lip.

"Very well Jerrica. I shall begin networking with the global positioning satellites." Synergy began working. Audible blips and beeps could be heard as she tied into the GPS networks.

Kimber shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Her wrists and ankles ached, by the nylon rope she was wrapped in. She had noticed that the person that kidnapped her, forgot to shut the curtain all the way. So what little light entered, Kimber was able to make out the small room she was in. She also guessed that this person went out, maybe to get food. If that was the case, maybe she could get near the window and get a fix on her location. With what strength she had left, she hopped up and down on the chair causing it to move along the carpeted floor. She panted and kept inching her way across the room. When she reached the window, she leaned forward as best she could and used her head to spread the curtain. Kimber peered outside and through the morning like she found herself to be in an apartment complex. She scanned the area outside, and realized that she was only about ten miles from the Starlight Movie theater.

"Jerrica, Raya I have a fix on her location." Both girls hurried over to Synergy's screen which display a map of Los Angeles. "The signal is strong, I will try and narrow the scope by twenty miles." A little red dot flashed and there was an audible beeping.

"Synergy, can you pin point what area that is?" Raya asked scanning the map.

"Yes I can. Kimber in approximately ten miles from the Starlight Movie theater. Jerrica, there is an old residential area there, but it was abandoned when Gabor Industries bought the surrounding land.

"Well, at least we know he didn't take Kimber out of the city, or state," Raya sighed in relief.

"Yes, but there are about sixty houses back there. Synergy, we need greater detail." Jerrica demanded.

"I am sorry Jerrica, I am unable to get closer to Kimber's location. The Gabor Industries buildings are blocking the close range signals."

"Dammit, we are so close. We've got to break into teams and search those areas." Jerrica said heading to the holographic wall.

"Wait Jerrica," Raya started. Jerrica stopped and turned around. "Synergy, if we get close enough to Kimber's approximate location, can you use the Jemstar earrings to network back into the satellites?"

"Yes Raya I can. If you are able to get around the buildings, I will be able to pin point down to ten feet Kimber's location."

"Thank you Synergy, you've been a big help as always." Jerrica and Raya walked out of Synergy's room and headed back down to the rest of the group.

They had the plan, but do they have the time?

**_To be continued in Chapter 3 Ransom: The Past Returns. Coming soon._**

_Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Kidnapped: Trial of Tears. Please take a moment, to write a review and share your thoughts._


	3. Ransom: The Past Returns

**Ransom: The Past Returns**

Written By: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The television series was created by Christy Marx.  
The story, and the characters Officer Davidson, Corporal Smith, Marky Pelligrini, Edwin Pelligrini, and Charlie Owens are copyright © and belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from that window," the voice commanded Kimber. He shut the curtains, "You little bitch," he backhanded her across the face. A trickle of blood appeared on the redheads lip.

Kimber just sat there stunned, her face now burned after he hit her. She gently licked the side of her mouth where the blood appeared. "What did I ever do to you?" She began crying.

The man began to laugh, "What you did? Who said this was about you? This is about money that was taken from me, by someone you know very well."

"What are you talking about?

"Such a naïve young lady you are, Miss Benton," the man turned on a small desk lamp, opened a drawer, and took out a .44 caliber Magnum handgun. He then turned back towards Kimber, and pulled back the hammer to cock the gun. He then pointed the gun directly at Kimber; she was shaking violently, tears streaming down her face.

"No, please God no, don't kill me," Kimber's voice cracked quietly, "I beg you."

The figure placed the gun barrel at Kimber's temple, "You better shut your damn mouth bitch before I put a bullet through your brain." He pulled the trigger, but the chamber was empty, Kimber flinched, "Next time, the chamber won't be empty." Kimber just nodded compliantly. He backed away taking out a clip, locking it into place at the butt of the gun, and loaded a round into the breach.

Jerrica and Raya returned to the living room. "Rio, we need to get a hold of Officer Davidson and find out if they have any more leads," said Jerrica.

"I'm on it Jer," Rio headed over to the phone to place the call.

Jerrica then motioned to the other Holograms, and whispered, "Raya and I spoke with Synergy, what we were told is that she would be able to track Kimber by tapping into the GPS systems. As long as Kimber has her cell phone on, we should find her."

"But Jerrica, this is very risky. If too many of us go, we might put Kimber in danger," Shana remarked.

"I'm the only one going," Shana, Raya and Aja exchanged worried glances.

"Jerrica take Rio with," said Aja while trying to sound authoritative, "this man is probably some psycho, and God knows what else he is capable of doing."

"Enough. I've made my decision," Jerrica, when pushed, can be a very stubborn lady. "You guys haven't forgotten already that Rio still doesn't know about Synergy?"

The three women nodded, and then Raya spoke up, "You just be careful Jerrica."

"I will. Synergy will be close by," Jerrica pointed to her Jemstar earrings.

Rio walked back into the room with a sullen look on his face. "They still have no leads. In fact the number that we gave them was untraceable. I hope that Mr. Gabor can help get us the money, and fast."

Each person in the room exchanged glances, their expressions showed deep concern. It was bad enough that Kimber was hurting emotionally, but now her life was endangered. This was was a nightmare.

_Everything's going in circles  
Everyone's intense  
All of it seems so mysterious  
And none of it makes any sense_

_Nightmare, I'm goin' through  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare)  
What am I gonna do?_

_I'm stuck in a time warp (time warp)  
How did I go astray (astray)  
Baby, the matter is serious  
Won't somebody show me the way?_

_It must be a Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Nightmare!  
When's it gonna end?  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Starts without a friend..._

_A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Nightmare!  
The world's so unkind  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Have I lost my mind?_

No one could argue. Jerrica could be stubborn, but this was suicide. Aja could be right the assailant might have even more sinister motives than just money. Jerrica's heart sank into her stomach. She knew that this plan of hers could backfire with grave consequences, but losing her sister was unbearable. One more tragedy, one more loss, how could anyone cope? Jerrica was a strong woman, but how much is too much?

"I know you all think I have lost my mind, but right now my sister's life in on the line. If Mr. Gabor can't get the money in time, this may be my only chance to rescue her," Jerrica was trying desperately to hold back her tears, "I'd rather have the police handle this…" Rio cut in.

"Jerrica, you have to do what you have to do, and I am here for you," Rio hugged Jerrica tightly.

The others gathered around to show their support. Jerrica wiped her eyes dry, walked out the door. Rio, Aja and Raya walked to the large bay window, and watched Jerrica leave in her car. They each said a silent prayer for Jerrica; they hoped that she would return safely.

Jerrica drove about a half mile down the road. Her head was spinning with last night's events, and the biggest crisis she'd ever faced. Kimber never really talked openly about her parents deaths to her. Jerrica new this had to be the trigger. She remembered when she was startled out of bed from her sister's screams. Kimber internalized the entire incident. She went days without eating, and she'd stay up late staring blankly at a snowy television monitor. Then the regressions of Kimber's past manifested themselves into nightmares. Night after night, Kimber woke to different versions of the crash, but stranger yet were the nightmares of seeing her mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. Things got even worse when their father Emmett Benton died; many have said he truly dies of a broken heart after Jacqui's death. Kimber became withdrawn again.

Her world was falling apart, and when success came to Jem and the Holograms it felt shallow to her. Jerrica had tried to be there for Kimber as much as she could, even taking her back to Christy's Ranch for her to ride her favorite horse, Lucky. Nothing could snap Kimber out of this internal hell she was going through. Jerrica worried that she may become a drinker, or even a drug user. She brushed it off saying that her sister was far too smart for that. Kimber often tried escaping through the arms of boyfriends. Jeff Wright, a Hollywood stuntman was the first man, and whom she almost married. The other, was one time teen heart throb Sean Harrison. But since Kimber could not choose who she really wanted, she lost both men. This set in motion Kimber slipping further and further into severe depression.

Some nights, Jerrica would curl up next to her sister as she slept, and would just stroke her hair like their mother once did. One time Jerrica was doing this, Kimber called out in her dream "I love you mommy." When Jerrica heard those words, she began to cry. However this could only be part of the issue with Kimber. The success of Jem and the Holograms, latest album Long Cold Nights, and the subsequent tours must have been brutal for Kimber. Now the thought of her kidnapping, the lack of solid leads, and knowing she is going into the lion's den humbled Jerrica. No matter the cost, she was going to protect her sister.

"Show time Synergy, create an alternate appearance for me," said Jerrica while touching her right earring.

"As you wish Jerrica," replied Synergy. For a few seconds there was a pink wash of colored light that enveloped her. Once the light faded, Jerrica was transformed into a brunette woman, wearing an all black attire.

"OK Synergy, now try accessing the global positioning network," Jerrica commanded Synergy while pulling over to the side of the road.

"Jerrica, I am getting a faint signal from Kimber's cell phone, but there is still too much interference. You will need to get to a better clearing," stated Synergy.

She put the car back into gear and drove a mile down the road, this time there were no buildings, only houses. "Synergy, has the signal improved?"

"Yes Jerrica. Go down one more block and make a left turn," Synergy remarked. Jerrica did as Synergy told her.

Jerrica drove down to the next block and made the left turn. As she rounded the corner, the house she saw was surrounded by many large trees. She backed her car up and parked it on a side street so as not to draw attention. As she got out, a cold chill ran up her spine. She briefly thought about calling the police, but the thought of that criminal killing Kimber snapped Jerrica out of calling.

As she walked over to the tree line, a black sports car pulled up next to her. The windows were tinted, so Jerrica could not see inside. Jerrica's heart raced wildly. As the window to the car rolled down, a familiar face appeared. It was Roxy.

Jerrica was absolutely shocked. How had Roxy found her? "Roxy, what are you doing here?"

"Jerrica, get in here now, are you out of your mind?" Roxy demanded the blond girl.

"Look I don't have time to argue, my sister is in that house." Jerrica began walking away.

Roxy got out of her car, caught up to Jerrica, and grabbed her by the arm." Look Benton, you don't know who the hell you are dealing with. That psychopath that you are looking for is my uncle Edwin Pelligrini, and yes that's the asshole that beat the shit out of me when I was 15 after I dropped out of school."

Jerrica's jaw dropped, and looked into the platinum blonds eyes. She was telling the truth. "H-how did you know this?"

Roxy lead Jerrica to the black sports car, and they drove over to the Rockin Roadster. "Jerrica my cousin Marky called me about an hour ago, and said that his father was going to get back at me for running away," she took a breath and sighed, "Jerrica, he is bad news, he is unstable, a violent drunk, and God knows how many pills he popped recently."

"But how did you find me?" Jerrica inquired.

"When we found out that Kimber had been kidnapped, I knew immediately that it was him. Knowing the honor and how hard headed you can be, it was obvious you were gonna track her down. So I have been tailing you since you left the Starlight mansion." Roxy turned to Jerrica, and a single tear fell from her eye.

"What?" Jerrica didn't know what to make of Roxy's story.

"Jerrica, look in the glove box."

Jerrica looked at the glove box, and opened it. Inside was a black handgun. Jerrica's blood ran cold. "Roxy are you?"

"It's for defense Jerrica. I've been carrying that gun since I got mugged last year. I am going with you as back up."

"Are you nuts?" Jerrica partially shrieked at the news.

"Look, you and I never got along, but I don't want you or Kimber getting killed by my uncle," Roxy reached into the glove box and pulled out the gun, cocked it and loaded a single bullet into the chamber, "Now let's get Kimber out of there."

Jerrica was not going to win this fight with Roxy; she nodded and got out of the car. They split up as they made their way to the tree line. Jerrica stopped and watched Roxy inch her way behind a large oak tree. Jerrica quietly crept towards the house, avoiding the windows. Her thoughts racing a million miles an hour, there was no turning back now. The trees created many blind spots for anyone to see her approach; nevertheless, Jerrica kept below the window line. As she reached the house, she made her way to the front, to see if anyone was there.

She peered around the corner, and did not see a vehicle. She made her way back around the rear of the house. All of the window blinds were closed. This played on Jerrica's emotions, and as she fought back tears, she found a utility door slightly ajar. Quietly she entered the room, it was damp, and smelled musty. The only light that in the room; came from a single window on the side of the wall.

Jerrica, squinted in the very dimly lit room, and found a door that appeared to enter the house. She held her breath as she turned the doorknob and pushed it open slowly praying it would not creak. She looked around the large living room; it smelled worse than room she just left. There was trash, rotting food, and used syringes littering the floor. Jerrica carefully stepped around the trash, trying desperately not to gag and throw up. She almost screamed when she saw a large dead rat caught by the neck in a trap. Her heart began racing more; she knew Kimber was in here, but where?

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked. It was Kimber.

Jerrica rushed into the back room that held her sister. She still kept quiet so as not to startle her younger sister. When she saw her sister was blindfolded and tied to a chair, her fear turned to rage in her body. Looking at her sister, thoughts of revenge filled her mind, but the moments passed. She needed to get Kimber to safety. As she removed the blindfold, Kimber rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on her rescuer. Seeing her sister, Kimber rushed to her, and fell into her arms crying.

"Shhh, Kimber, we have to get out of here," Jerrica said in a soft voice.

"You're not going anywhere!" Edwin glared at the two women. "You stupid bitches, are gonna pay for trying to escape." He grabbed for his gun.

"Kimber run!!" Jerrica screamed as the first gunshot was fired. It was just a warning shot, but the sisters fled out the door. A second shot was followed by a third shot.

The scene began to resemble a war zone. Two more shots rang out, and then a groan was heard echoing off the trees.

"Jerrica, Kimber?" Roxy called for the two girls. Kimber stood up, and ran towards the voice. Roxy flagged down Kimber.

"Oh my God, Roxy I never thought I'd be glad to see you." Kimber said panting and crying.

"Kimber, where's Jerrica?" Roxy began getting scared.

Kimber looked at Roxy, and they both started running towards the house. Looking around the entire house, they couldn't find Jerrica. "Jerrica!" Kimber called out. She listened for her sister's response, hearing nothing; she called again, this time louder. "Jerrica!!! Kimber kept looking around, and then she fell to the ground. There, lying motionless was her sister Jerrica, with a blood spot on her shirt. "Oh my God, no Jerrica! Roxy!!!!" She cried out as loud as she could.

Roxy ran over to Kimber as fast as she could. As soon as she saw Jerrica, she lost all the color in her face. She knelt down and applied pressure to Jerrica's gunshot wound "Kimber call 911 now!!"

With tears streaming down her face, Kimber reached for her cell phone and began dialing 911. Once the dispatcher responded, Kimber explained the situation, which was hard because she could not stop looking at the lifeless body of her sister. She stayed on the phone until she could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance. Within a minute, the paramedics began to work on Jerrica. They hooked her up to I.V.s, a heart monitor, and began tending to the gunshot wound.

Kimber was frantic, how would she cope if her sister died? She paced back and forth on the street, biting her nails. She saw Roxy was talking to the officer about how she wounded her uncle Edwin. Kimber looked back at her sister; they began taking her blood pressure. She heard one of the paramedics say "90/70 and dropping". Kimber felt her eyes sting with tears, she prayed silently for her sister.

The paramedics temporarily stabilized Jerrica, and rushed her into the ambulance. One medic came over to Kimber.

"Ma'am, we are taking your sister to Northridge Hospital. She needs immediate surgery."

"Is she going to survive?"

"I can't say, she has lost a lot of blood, and her blood pressure level dropped to a dangerous level. We stabilized her, but I won't lie to you, the bullet might have hit her liver."

Kimber could not take it; she lost her balance and fell to her knees sobbing. The medic picked her up and took her to the officer who would take her to the hospital. "We're taking Miss Benton to Northridge Hospital." The officer just nodded. The medic headed to the ambulance, and with sirens blaring, lights flashing, the ambulance headed to the hospital with Jerrica Benton barely clinging to life.

Roxy came to Kimber's side and held the young red head. "Kimber, I don't know what to say, but I am not leaving your side."

"Roxy, how can I tell everyone?" Kimber looked at Roxy with pleading eyes. "What about Rio, oh God what is he gonna do? This is all my fault, I fucking killed my sister." Kimber sobbed and shook in Roxy's arms, all Roxy could do was console Kimber, and try to make sense of the absolute madness that unfolded.

"Kimber?" A soft voice said. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital to be with your sister. Someone from investigation will meet with you to ask some questions about Mr. Pelligrini."

"Roxy, please come with me, I don't want to be alone." Kimber pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving you Kimber; of course I'll go with." With that, Roxy, and Kimber entered the police car, and sped off to the hospital.

**_To be continued in Chapter 4 Altered Lives: Redemption, coming soon._**

_Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 Ransom: The Past Returns.  
Please take a moment, to write a review and share your thoughts._


	4. Altered Lives: Redemption

Nightmares

Written By: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The TV series was created by Christy Marx. The story, and the characters Officer Davidson, Corporal Smith, Marky Pelligrini, Edwin Pelligrini, and Charlie Owens are copyright © and belong to me.

**Chapter 4: Altered Lives (Redemption)**

Kimber's mind was racing so fast she felt faint, and own internal struggles soon gave way to the horror of losing her sister. Not since the death of her father did Kimber feel empty inside. Tears continued to stream down her face, she could not deal with the thought of Jerrica dying.

Roxy put her arm around the red head, and stroked her hair. Roxy heard her cell phone ring, the tone was a classic Misfit song called "It Takes A lot to Survive." As she looked at the caller ID, she noticed it was Mary. Roxy pushed the talk button, "Hey Stormer, listen, we are on our way to the hospital."

"Oh God, is K-Kimber?" Stormer stammered.

"No, it's Jerrica. She was shot in the back by Edwin my deranged uncle," Roxy felt a real sinking feeling in her stomach.

Mary's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh my god Roxy, where is Kimber?"

"I'm with her now in the police car heading to the hospital. Look just everyone together and get to the hospital fast," Roxy could not believe what had just happened. In all the years the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms battled, no one would ever wish for this kind of harm on one another.

The officer turned off the siren as the car turned the corner. The ambulance was already parked in the garage. They had already rushed Jerrica into the emergency room to begin treatment, and to get an operating room prepped for surgery. The officer pulled right to the emergency room entrance. The two girls immediately got out of the car and raced inside.

With tears beginning to spill from her eyes, Kimber ran to the receptionist's desk and blurted out her emotions, "please tell me where my sister is, I gotta be with her now."

"Young lady, please calm down," the nurse began, "tell me who your sister is?

"She's Jerrica Benton, my sister, and she is everything to me. She was just brought in with a gunshot wound," Kimber could barely stand; her legs were shaking so badly. Roxy had to support her.

The receptionist checked the latest information on her computer screen, "Miss Benton has just gone up to surgery within the past five minutes."

"Fuck what are they doing to her?" Roxy blurted and looked at Kimber; the fear of what was to come might send the young Hologram over the edge.

"It just says critical, but nothing more…" she was about to say more but noticed a group of people coming into the E.R.

Just then, Kimber and Roxy both turned around to see that Aja, Shana, Rio, and the other Misfits had arrived. Kimber immediately ran over to Aja, and burst into tears as she held on to her for dear life.

"Aja, my sister…oh god Aja…," she cried uncontrollably.

Aja's eyes were just as bloodshot from crying; never before had she felt such pain in her life. The pain just tore through the two of them. Aja looked at Kimber with tears flowing from her eyes.

"H-How is s-she Kimber?" She could only whisper.

"She just went into surgery. Oh my god Aja, I can't lose Jerrica…I just can't…," her voice broke off and she began sobbing.

The others exchanged worried glances; you could hear stifled cries from many of them. For support, Stormer looked to her leader Pizzazz. What she saw in her friends green eyes shocked and surprised her. Pizzazz caught Stormer looking her way, and had made a quick excuse to step away.

"I'm gonna get some answers, I'll be back in a little while," Pizzazz quickly excused herself, and made her way to a secluded corner where she could let out her true emotions. No one, except her father ever saw her cry, but in this moment she actually cared about someone other than herself.

Time passed slowly for everyone. Roxy and Stormer were sitting on a couple of chairs. Stormer was flipping frantically through a magazine, and in her haste a couple pages tore. Roxy looked over at Stormer, and she could see how badly this was affecting her. She lightly tapped Stormer's arm.

"Where the fuck is miss goody-two-shoes?" Roxy mocked sarcastically, "What a fucking bitch."

Stormer pondered for a moment, "Yeah I didn't even see her."

About three hours had passed by; everyone in the waiting room was still shook up by the events. Anthony Julian, who was Shana's boyfriend, had only received word that Jerrica had been shot in the back within the past hour. He immediately drove to the hospital to offer his support. Pizzazz had finally composed herself enough to come back to the waiting room, but she sat opposite of the others. She still didn't feel like talking to anyone. At the request of Aja, Jetta had gotten a hold of Giselle Dvorack. Giselle was best known professionally as Danse, and filled her in on the tragic news. Danse and Jerrica were very close, and she knew that she had to be at the hospital.

Kimber just sat quietly in her chair not really talking to anyone, and Aja was trying desperately to reach Raya by phone. Frustrated, she slammed the phone down hard.

"Damn it!" Aja slammed down the phone, "you guys, I can't get a hold of Raya. I'm going back to the mansion and see if she's there."

Shana walked over to Aja tried to console her, "you okay?"

"Jerrica's gonna need a change of clothes," Aja just stared blankly at the floor

"Yeah, I'll pack some of her things," Aja sighed as she glanced around the room, and headed for the exit.

She got to her car, and for a moment she began tearing up. She reached into her purse and pulled out an old photograph from it. The picture was from 1981 of her Jerrica, and Kimber at Sea World in San Diego. The memories came rushing back from that day. The more Aja looked at the picture, the more her tears ran down her cheeks. She touched Jerrica's face with her fingers, and broke down in her car. This was not normal for her, because she was always a strong willed girl. But how strong can someone be when the closest person you have in your life could be dying? After a few minutes, Aja finally got the nerve to start for the Starlight mansion. Aja drove down the freeway; she began to remember when she first came into the Benton family's life. She was about 11, and had lost her parents in a car accident six months prior. Aja during her custody court appearance, no one in Aja's extended family bothered to show up. The courts had no choice but to place her into foster care. Eventually, Aja had been adopted by the Benton's and for the first time in years she felt the love and strength of family.

Aja finally reached the mansion. She gathered her emotions and headed inside. The place was strangely quiet. Usually the bustling sounds of foster children could be heard; however, it was close to 10 pm and they were likely in bed. Completely distracted by her thoughts over the incident, Aja didn't even notice Raya was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Aja, where is everybody? I called Starlight Music, and Joanie didn't even know where anyone was. I even asked Mrs. Bailey when I got back here if she knew where any of you were." Raya noticed tears in Aja's eyes, and immediately felt a cold chill race down her spine.

"Raya sit down…," Aja paused, how she was ever going to tell Raya this. She took a deep breath and gently took Raya's hands, "Jerrica's been shot…and I-I no one knows if she'll survive the night."

Raya covered her mouth in horror and stared at Aja. All the color was gone from her face, but she could not hold back her tears, "Oh dear God in Heaven, w-what h-happened to her Aja?"

"She was shot trying to rescue her sister from Roxy's deranged uncle," Aja squeezed Raya's hand. The beautiful Hispanic girl bowed her head and closed her eyes, "Raya, come and help me pack some things for Jerrica."

Raya just nodded and walked up the stairs to the second level. When they entered Jerrica's room the two women felt a cold chill surround their bodies. Quickly, they found one of Jerrica's travel suitcases and began to gather her clothes and personal affects. They hurried down the stairs only to be confronted by Ashley who had a look of horror in her eyes.

"Oh my god you guys, Jerrica's in the hospital!!!" Ashley burst into the room with a look of horror in her eyes.

Aja closed her eyes and tried to restrain her emotions, "Ashley where did you hear that?"

"Lindsey Pierce just announced it on her show just before she was about to play a Jem and The Holograms song."

"Ashley, please don't repeat this to anyone," Raya took Ashley's hands; "we don't want to scare the other girls."

"I'll keep the TV off," Ashley quickly went back into the activity room and turned off the TV. As she came back out, Aja and Raya were just about to head back to the hospital, "I'll pray for Jerrica."

Aja and Raya nodded their heads and headed out. The car was silent for the ride back to the hospital. Talking just seemed to trivial for the moment, and what could be spoken of? As they approached the hospital emergency entrance, they saw Roxy outside with the police. She looked really upset, but this was her anger and not tears. To the shock of Raya and Aja, Roxy was placed in handcuffs and taken to the awaiting squad car.

"What's going on?" Raya began as she saw Roxy's head being pushed down and her body being forced into the car.

"God I hope they are not blaming her for this Raya"

The girls waited in Aja's car until the police left. A few minutes went by until the police car drove off with Roxy in the back. Aja and Raya quickly headed into the hospital and wanted to find out what happened. The commotion was going more and more intense among the Misfits. Pizzazz was reeling over Roxy being hauled away. She began poking a finger into the chest of one of the detectives.

"What the fuck, Roxy did nothing to Jerrica. For god sakes, she had to stop that bastard!"

"Miss Gabor, Roxy is being detained until we can get to the bottom of this," the first detective stated sternly.

"But Roxy's innocent," Stormer added, "Edwin would have killed Kimber had it not been for her.

"Look we understand, but the law is the law," said the second detective said as she scratched noted on the small note pad he held. You can't go around playing the vigilante in this day and age. Miss Pelligrini should have called the police first."

"Are you fucking daft?" Jetta spoke up, "she didn't have any bloody time to call the goddamned police."

The first detective looked into the eyes of the Misfits saxophonist. "Ma'am cussing at us is not going to change the fact that your friend will be detained until we get to the bottom of this."

No one could believe what was happening. Kimber slumped in her chair and covered her face.

"This is all my fault," she began sobbing, "if it wasn't for me being a whiny immature bitch, my sister would be alight, and Roxy would not have been taken in.

Raya sat next to Kimber and gently caressed her back, "Kimber, no one is blaming you.

Aja sat on her knees and looked at the young redhead. She gently pulled Kimber's hands from her face, "Listen to Raya she's right."

Before Kimber could say another word, a doctor finally came out of the emergency room doors. He was a younger doctor, probably in his early 30's, and wearing light blue scrubs. He recognized most of them headed over to them.

"Kimber Benton?" His voice was soft spoken and mild.

Kimber looked up, and immediately her heart began to race. She took Aja's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"I'm Kimber," she gulped hard trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Kimber, I'm doctor Jake Robinson, head resident here. We've managed to stabilize your sister's condition. You can go see her right now."

Kimber looked into his eyes, "Where is she?"

"She's in the I.C.U. I'll take you to her."

Kimber turned and looked at Aja as fear began to grip the girl. Aja gently began wiping Kimber's tears away, and took the girls hands in hers.

"Kimber, everything will be alright," Aja said as she caressed Kimber's hands.

"I don't know if I can…I mean…," her voice tailed off.

"You can handle it. You have to be strong for her; you need to be her guiding force Kimber."

Kimber brushed her hair out of her eyes and nodded. She just ached all over, and she felt as though she'd throw up. She clenched her teeth together and forced her mind to focus on other things. She looked over at Jake, and followed him down a long hallway to a group of elevators. He pressed the up button, and waited for the elevator to arrive. Jake ran his fingers through his auburn hair, and left out a soft sigh.

"Kimber I'm not going to lie to you, and there is no easy way of saying this…but your sister is in a coma. And right now we are doing all that we can, but a coma is something that modern medicine can't fix."

"Please, just stop…I-can't…," her sobs intensified.

Jake placed his hand on her shoulder, "You must understand, you're the best medicine your sister has in this world. You need to be with her, she needs you, and only you."

"But w-what can I do?" Kimber's voice cracked as she choked back her tears.

"Talk to her as though she was awake," his voice seemed to offer some sense of comfort to Kimber.

"I-I just don't…," Jake cut her off.

"Kimber, you can, and you must. I can't and won't make you promises, but this can work. I've seen it."

Kimber stood there now starring at her pink Converse shoes. She already suffered from severe nightmares, and this could just add to that hell, "I'll try."

The two of them entered the elevator once it arrived, and headed to the 4th floor where the I.C.U. was located. The trip was excruciating to Kimber, and was shifting her weight constantly. She wanted to ask more about her sister's condition, but in reality she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. The doors to the elevator opened and they both got out. At the end of the hallway there was a set of glass doors which had a sign on it that read "Intensive Care Unit." That sent a chill through Kimber's body. They entered the dimly lit room, and Jake led her to her sister.

Kimber slowly walked over to her sister, and shivered once again. Glancing around, she could see various life support machines keeping her sister alive. There were I.V. tubes in her delicate hands that fed her body nutrients, the breathing tube that was in Jerrica's mouth, and even E.K.G. leads stuck to her body. As she starred at her sister, tears streamed down her cheeks. Jerrica's normally glowing skin was pale, all color from her cheeks was gone, and her hair was a tattered mess. Kimber stood there practically motionless. Her mind was spinning out of control, she felt dizzy and faint. She jumped a little when Jake touched her shoulder.

"Kimber I'm going to leave you alone with your sister while I make my rounds. I'll be back to check on you in twenty minutes. Jake left and pulled the curtain around Jerrica's bed for privacy. He peered in one last time, "Remember, talk to Jerrica."

Her mind raced again. She replayed the scene in her head of finding her sister lying on the ground in her own blood. She pulled up a chair beside her sister's bed, and slowly took her hand. She gently laid her head on Jerrica's hand, and began to talk to her sister softly.

"Sis? It's me…Kimber. I don't know if you can hear me or not…" She was trying so hard not to burst out again, "sis, I don't know what's happed to me, but right now I need you in my life more than ever. You're my world, and you've always been there for me when I've needed you. Right now I know you need me sis, and I want to tell you I'm here for you." Kimber sighed heavily and rested her head again on her sister's hand, "Sis, I have a confession to make. The reason why I lost it at the party was because I was thinking of mom and dad. I never told you this, but I bottled up all my emotions when daddy died. You were so close to mom, and I really wasn't. Yeah I adored her, but I really attached to daddy," Kimber began to stroke Jerrica's hair, "Sis, it just seems like I lose the people I love the most, and it hurts so badly. I do remember the nights you came into my room, and held me like mom use to. It helped so much, but only on the surface. Deep down, I'm a wreck. The success of our band, Starlight Music, and the fame that came with it just got to me," Kimber then rested her head on the steel bar of the gurney, "Mom and dad never saw our success, and that's always hurt. I guess that was why when I was 17 I wanted to get married…true I wanted a party, but I also needed to fill that void in my heart that was left after they died," Kimber talked for what seemed an eternity to Jerrica, and for the first time she really opened up her soul. Though Jerrica could not respond, Kimber felt in her heart that she could understand everything.

Back in the waiting room, Rio had been pacing up and down for about five minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed heavily. He tried to hide his anger, and his tears. He'd known Jerrica since he was twelve, and they were practically inseparable. The only time they had been apart was when Rio went to a college to study recording engineering. When he came back after four years, he and Jerrica began very exclusive. Yes, at times they had fights, and often it ended with one of them saying "it's over". Of course the next day they'd talk on the phone and everything would be as it was. Rio had always protected Jerrica, and this was especially true when Riot of The Stingers showed up. He'd made a play not only for Jem, but even for Jerrica. This led to tabloid fodder of which turned into a fist fight between him and Riot.

He decided to get a cup of coffee, and walked around the corner to the coffee machine. He put in some money, and watched as the little cup fall into the fill position. Just as a little trickle of coffee begins to fill the cup, it had stopped. An orange light lit up reading "out of order," in a very mocking way. Rio's rage increases and he winds up kicking the machine very hard.

"Goddamn it!!!" Rio's voice echoed throughout the hallways. He kicked the machine again.

A nurse comes running around the corner to see what all the commotion was about. There she found Rio kicking the machine, "Sir, you are going to have to calm down, or I'll get security to escort you out of the hospital," she said sternly.

Rio just glared at the nurse; really was in no mood to be threatened. The thought of losing his beloved Jerrica, it really only made him more belligerent. Rio scoffed and headed back around to the waiting room. The others looked at him not really sure what to make of his temper. One thing was for sure, Rio's temper was very unpredictable. He just rolled his eyes, and walked off heading back to the waiting room. Everyone looked over at Rio and shook their heads.

The outside doors opened and standing there in the entry way was Rory Llewellyn, better known as Riot, lead vocalist of The Stingers. He was flanked by two young blond women, keyboardist Ingrid Krueger, also known as Minx and guitarist Phoebe Ashe, known to the world as Rapture. The three of them lead by Riot immediately headed to the registration desk. Riot was the only one who seemed to show the most pain in his eyes. Minx and Rapture appeared to be unamused and bored.

"Riot, this is really pointless," Minx yawned.

"Yeah, I'm sure the bimbo's just fine. Besides we have better thing to do, than sitting in this place" Rapture mused.

Riot shot a controlling glance at the two women, "We are staying and that's final!" Just then an older nurse approached the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me how Jerrica Benton is," his voice was as soft as velvet.

The nurse momentarily lost herself in his eyes, "um-y-you said Jerrica Benton?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"M-Miss Benton is in intensive care," the nurse said still fixated on Riot's eyes.

Riot smiled knowing that he was driving the nurse crazy, "nurse I must see her."

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed in there at this time," she said almost begging him to understand.

Riot took the nurses hands into his, "I must be with her, Jerrica needs me,"

The touch of his hands on hers made the nurse shiver all over. Never before had she felt anything like that, but she as much as she wanted to cave in, she had rules to follow.

"I'm s-sorry only family, "her voice cracked lightly.

Riot sighed, "very well, we'll stay here until she can see me." He brushed her hands away almost saying "you had your chance." Riot turned to his band mates, and gave a bit of a chuckle. Minx and Rapture just looked at each other and joined in for a chuckle. The three of them made their way over to the waiting room. Rapture noticed that Rio was of in his own world; she leaned into Minx and whispered to her.

"Hey, look who's all alone," she nonchalantly pointed at Rio.

Minx flashed her wicked smile and quickly fixed her hair. Now was her chance to flirt with him. Riot seemed rather amused with the playful nature that Minx had in her.

"Riot, Rapture, watch this," the buxom blond giggled.

Rapture rolled her eyes, "God, don't you ever give up?"

"Nope, not until Rio is mine," she smirked and gave a little wink.

The slender Minx made her way over to Rio. He was just staring into the aquarium, and didn't even notice that The Stingers came in. Minx slid her arms through his, and pulled him tightly into her.

"Oh Rio, I've missed your strong body," she nuzzled herself into his back, hold me tight, and you'll forget all about Jerrica."

Rio violently shook her off, spun on his heel and gripped her wrists hard, "Back off Minx you little tramp. I'm in no mood for your stupid bullshit."

"Tramp?!" Minx shrieked, and attempted to slap Rio across his face. He caught her hand in mid air and squeezed tightly. Minx could only whimper as she tried herself, "let go of me!"

Rio just glared at the young blond and squeezed tighter. His eyes burned pure hellfire, he shoved the girl to the floor. Minx landed hard and looked up at Rio terrified at his reaction. Riot saw Rio shove Minx to the floor and rage filled his body. He ran over to him, and slugged Rio right in his face. Rio completely recoiled and grabbed his face. The others in the room quickly made their way over to the commotion.

"Fuck you Riot," Rio shot a glance.

"How dare you strike Minx!" Riot spoke through gritted teeth, "if you ever touch her again, I'll make you pay." He squared off against Rio.

Anthony tried to split the two of them up, and looked at Rio with a look of shock.

"Rio, what's with you man?"

He just focused his tension on Minx, burning a hole into her with his eyes.

Rapture pulled Minx off the floor, and then looked at Rio, "you're gonna regret this," she growled.

Two security guards came from around the corner, and as Rio and Riot were about to duke it out in the middle of the emergency room waiting room, they backed down.

"You gentlemen are going to have to leave the premises, or we'll get the police out here and charge you with disturbing the peace," the first security guard said.

Riot looked at the two guards, "gentlemen that man struck Minx, I was protecting her. He gathered up Minx and Rapture and sat down in the chairs. Minx shivered and rested her head on Riots chest. Riot began to stroke her long blond hair.

The second guard looked over at Rio, "sir you're going to have to leave, and do not come back," he ordered.

Rio was absolutely disgusted with the situation, and walked over and grabbed his coat. He slowly walked over to Aja, "please call me and let me know her condition," he was practically begging.

"Sir! Please leave! The guard was obviously becoming impatient.

As Rio walked past The Stingers, he shot them all a very dark sneer. Riot smugly looked at Rio, and continued tending to the quivering Minx. Now with Rio out of the way, he could now visit Jerrica with no interruptions.

The Holograms, joined by the Misfits gathered into a small circle. They'd never seen Rio act this way before, and this was beginning to worry them if they should let him around Jerrica at all.

"Bloody hell! He a fuckin' wanker," Jetta concluded.

Raya looked over at the other Holograms, "We're gonna have to keep him from Jerrica."

Pizzazz scoffed, "get a restraining order on him. I personally don't trust him now."

Aja shifted uncomfortably, "look Rio is under a lot stress, and you all know that Minx has been hitting on him since she laid eyes on him."

"But he went too far," Shana said obviously angered by Rio's immature behavior.

"We'll deal with Rio later, but right now Kimber is up there with her sister," Aja pointed to the ceiling, "and she needs our support."

"And no one tell Kimber what Rio did to Minx," Raya added.

"Why the fuck aren't we telling her?" Roxy wondered.

"Because Roxy, she'll never let him near her sister," Aja said.

"Whatever," Roxy scoffed. She never liked Rio because he treated Jerrica like a dog on a leash, "he's just an asshole."

Kimber held her sisters hand hoping for some sign of life. She was startled a little when the doctor returned.

"Kimber if you want to stay the night with your sister you can," Jake offered.

She didn't really look up at him, because she was still lost inside seeing her dear sister like this. Memories flooded in her mind of her childhood, and she began to get that cold chill through her body again. But the last thing she wanted to do was lose control in the hospital. She had to be strong for Jerrica, and just squeezed her hand tighter. Finally she looked up at Jake.

"Thank you, I think I will stay."


	5. Fates Warning: Solitude

Nightmares

Written By: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The TV series was created by Christy Marx. The story, and the characters Officer Davidson, Corporal Smith, Mark Pelligrini, Edwin Pelligrini, and Charlie Owens are copyright © and belong to me.

**Chapter 5: Fates Warning (Solitude)**

Kimber looked down at her watch it read "12:33 am." She had been at Jerrica's bedside the entire day and now into the night. Her eyes still burned from crying so hard, and what was left of her makeup stained her once fresh young face. In her mind, Kimber only blamed herself for the situation her sister was now in. How could she have been so stupid to just run away? Everyone in her family always said to never bury the pain inside, because it would become worse for her. Kimber was so deep in thought she nearly screamed at the knock at the door. She got up slowly, but her legs had fallen asleep which caused her to stumble a bit. As she opened the door a familiar face was before her. It was Stormer. Kimber immediately hugged her friend tightly, and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Kimber I just don't what I can say right now," she tried to fight her tears, "why did this happen?" Stormer held onto Kimber as if she was her life blood.

"I don't know Stormer," Kimber sighed heavily, "where's Roxy I really need to talk to her. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now."

Stormer looked at Kimber with tears running down her cheeks. Kimber hadn't yet found out that Roxy was arrested for her uncle's death, "the cops took Roxy to jail, and they might charge her with manslaughter."

"Why? Kimber protested, trying to keep her voice down, "damn it Stormer, Roxy did nothing wrong! How is this not self defense?!"

"I don't know Kimber, but I'm so scared that they will put her in prison for years," Stormer let go of Kimber and made her way into the room.

"This is such a crock," vented Kimber, "we have to find that detective and set him straight! Roxy doesn't deserve this," Kimber huffed, and flopped down in the chair next to her sisters' bed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and an older looking nurse peaked inside, "excuse me ladies I'm just going to check on Jerrica's vitals," she walked over towards Jerrica's bed and began the examination.

As the nurse busied herself, Stormer looked at her watch, and knew that Craig would be worried about her. She gently took Kimber's hands,

"Hey I've gotta head home and talk to my brother. I know he's been worried about me, but I'll call you a little later."

Kimber didn't want Stormer to leave. She really needed someone to stay with her, but she couldn't be selfish, "Stormer? Thanks for being here for me. You're the only one who understands what I'm dealing with."

Stormer kissed Kimber on her right cheek and smiled warmly, "you just take care of your sister."

"I will," said Kimber as she watched her friend walk away.

Stormer tried to hold back her tears as she stepped out into the hallway. It ripped her up inside to see Jerrica suffering like this. Back when she and Kimber had inadvertently signed away half of Starlight Music, it was Jerrica that helped the two of them finish the album. Stormer leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and felt hot tears flowing down her face. She began to pray silently for both Jerrica and Kimber.

The nurse had just finished checking Jerrica's IV, and was about to walk out of the room. She turned and faced Kimber, "Miss Benton, you look exhausted, maybe you should go home and get some sleep. You can come back in the morning," She offered reassuringly.

Kimber's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. The thought of not being there for her sister was too much to bear tonight, but she had to be there, "I know this is really asking a lot, but is there any chance I can just sleep here? Doctor Robinson said it was okay, and I really don't want to leave my sister's side," Kimber looked down at her sisters' lifeless body hoping she would not be asked to leave.

The nurse could see that there was no talking her out of leaving. She smiled at the young red head, "Of course you can. I'll have one of the orderlies bring you a cot."

"Thank you," she then turned her head and just starred at her sister. She held Jerrica's hand in hers and pulled it to her heart.

Most everyone had left the hospital to get some sleep before Danse finally arrived. She'd been working late with her kids at Haven House, and could not break away to see Jerrica. She entered through the emergency room lobby, and headed for the receptionist desk. She was stopped by Jetta.

"Everyone's gone home, and Jerrica can't have visitors," Jetta walked with Danse to one of the chairs and filled her in on the entire story.

Danse's once beautiful blue eyes were now dull and bloodshot from heavy crying. Jerrica was like an older sister to her, and would always lend a helping hand to her kids at Haven House. She held her hands in her face. Jetta put her arm around her, and rested her head next to Danse's. Kimber came downstairs to see if there was something in the cafeteria to eat. When she passed through the lobby of the ER she noticed Danse and Jetta sitting there. They both heard Kimber's boots tapping against the linoleum floor. Danse immediately stood up and embraced Kimber.

"I'm so sorry about Jerrica," she could not hold back her emotions, "If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask," Danse looked into Kimber's eyes.

"Of course Danse, you're family to us," she smiled warmly.

"Listen, I have something for your sister," Danse sniffled and held out a white gold necklace with a small cross encrusted with diamond chips, "Kimber, would you give Jerrica this?"

"Outrageous." Kimber said softly while taking the necklace.

"My mother gave this to me when I was very young, it was my Great Grandmothers. It was said to have been wore in the 12th century by the royal family."

"Danse thank you. I'll give it to her when I go back upstairs," she gave Danse a hug, "Hey are you two hungry?"

Jetta shook her head, "Not really Yank. I should get going, I'm wiped out." She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car.

Kimber looked at Danse, "how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry."

The two girls walked down to the cafeteria, and started to reminisce about how they met.

It seemed to take forever until Stormer reached her house. She was so tired that she almost fell asleep at the wheel. Pulling up the driveway she noticed Craig left the outside lights on. The house; however, was eerily dark. Stormer put on the brakes and turned off the car. There was dead silent as Stormer stared blankly out her car window. Stormer reclined her seat back a little and closed her eyes. The last few weeks have been the most stressful in her life. Everything seemed so easy for her back when the Misfits were just trying to take over the world.

Those days seemed so long ago, and seemed so innocent compared to now. She did have a lot of regret from all the trouble she and her band caused. At first making mischief was fun and a rush, but it caused the Misfits to lose a lot of great gigs. It hurt Stormer to know that such a great person as Jerrica could be in such an ordeal. Was this a cruel twist of fate? She began to feel a weak lump growing more intense in her throat the more she dwelt on the situation. Just then there was a light rapping against her window. She was startled from her thoughts and just about shrieked. Her eyes focused on the figure standing over her car. It was Craig. She grabbed her keys and got out of her car.

"How's Jerrica?" Craig asked as he closed his sisters' car door. He knew it was bad when he saw her hanging her head, but once she lifted her head tears began spilling from her blue eyes.

"I wish I knew Craig. I only had a moment with Kimber. She hasn't left her sisters side since she came into the hospital," she wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

Craig gave his baby sister a compassionate brotherly hug, and the two of them headed into the house. He flipped on the entry way light and turned off the outside lights. Moving over to the stairs he sat down a few steps up and looked at his sister. Craig could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"Mary. I can't imagine how bad this hurts you, but we both know Jerrica. She's a fighter and won't let this keep her down."

A very slight smile crossed Stormer's lips, but it quickly faded, "I just don't know anymore. Jerrica's been like an older sister to me, and God Craig to see Kimber's life crumbling away is heartbreaking."

"Sis what Kimber needs more than anything is to be around her closest friends and her family. Mary, you are family to them." He gently lifted his sisters' face to meet his, "Your strength has kept Kimber grounded in life."

"Yeah I know," she said with a bit of a shrug, "Kimber knows I'm there for her day or night. I just don't know what I can say to her."

Craig looked at his sister with a gentle smile, "Mary you don't have to say a word. Just listen to her, be her friend, and a shoulder. That's why you two are so close," Craig was so wise in his words. He'd seen his fair share of drama in his life. Losing his best friend to suicide devastated his world. Then watching his band The Blue Bloods rip itself apart internally through bad business decisions, showed him how hard life was.

"Craig you've always been there for me, and I love you so much for that."

He smiled, "I love you too Mary. I'm always here for you," and he gave her a hug.

"I gotta get some sleep. I am absolutely drained," She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

Craig nodded and said goodnight. Stormer headed off to her bedroom, but she was pretty sure that she was going to get to sleep. As she got ready for bed, her mind was spinning wildly over the events. All she could do was hope that her mind would just shut down for a few hours so she could sleep. She reached over the turned off her lamp.

Through the night Stormer tossed and turned in her bed. In her sleep she'd kicked the blankets off her body, and then tossed and turned more. Finally after two hours she was finally falling to sleep, but just as she was her cell phone began to play "Makin Mischief". She rolled her eyes very annoyed by this peace disturbing call. She picked up the receiver and yawned into it.

"Hello?" She said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Stormer?!" The voice shouted.

Stormer recoiled a bit and pulled the phone from her ear, "Kimber? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Stormer, oh my God, Stormer she's awake, my sister's awake," Kimber could hardly contain her joy.

"What?" Stormer was so tired that the news really didn't register with her brain.

"Jerrica's awake!" Kimber nearly blew out Stormer's hearing.

Stormer quickly sat up and turned on her lamp. Temporarily blinded she began to rub her eyes, and looked over at her alarm clock. It was reading three eighteen in the morning, "You're kidding right? Oh Kimber that's so wonderful."

In all her excitement Kimber had not even realized that she'd woken her best friend up, "Oh God, Stormer I am so sorry it's well after three."

"Hey don't worry about it this is really big news," she said while yawning, "I'll be up to see you later today if you want?"

"Yes of course Stormer. I'll let you get back to sleep," Kimber didn't even say goodbye before she slammed the phone down.

Stormer placed her phone back on the little night stand, and turned off the lamp. She flopped back onto her soft down filled feather pillows. As she was finally falling asleep a warm feeling coursed through her body. Jerrica was going to make it.

The next morning word had spread throughout the media world about Jerrica Benton coming out of the coma. It was a madhouse inside of the emergency room lobby. There were major news networks, music journalists, various magazine writers, and all were being led to a large conference room to hear the latest reports on Jerrica's condition. This room was fairly large and had about sixty or so chairs lined up for the media to sit. Cameras were being set up for live coverage of the announcement. Vivian Montgomery known (professionally as Video) set up her camera near the front. Video had been out of the country shooting a video for the 5th Avenue Boys in England. It was her cousin Constance (known as Clash) that told her the horrible news. Video had been working with Jem and The Holograms almost since the beginning of their careers. She was especially close to Jerrica, because Jerrica actually gave Video her first major gig. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened to her long time friend.

At the front of the room was a conference table with several microphones, small recorders from the various news networks, and other media outlets. Also on the table was a model of the human backbone and spine for use in describing Jerrica's injury, and a blue backdrop with the hospital name on it covered the wall behind the table. After about twenty tense moments of waiting Jake Robinson the head of the residency department, the hospital director Jennifer Hugo, and the chief surgeon Dr. Timothy Sanford stat down at the table. The crowds and media began quieting down. The only noises that could be heard were from the various cameras snapping pictures. Dr. Sanford spoke first.

"Good morning," the crowd responded quietly with the same, "my name is doctor. Timothy Sanford, I am the chief surgeon who operated on Miss Benton."

"I'm Jake Robinson and I'm head of the residency department, and Jerrica's personal care doctor."

"I'm Doctor Jennifer Hugo, hospital director of Northridge Memorial.

"And I'm Corporal Hank Smith. I was the arresting officer of the suspect Mark Pelligrini.

Doctor Hugo cleared her throat and spoke into her microphone, "Now before we take any questions, Doctor Jake Robinson will provide you with the latest information that we have on Miss Benton's condition."

"Miss Benton woke up from a deep coma last night around two thirty-five in the morning. The care nurse on staff was alerted to this news by Miss Benton's sister Kimber. Immediately the on duty surgeon was called to her room and began to speak to her. Within a few minutes Miss Benton opened her eyes fully. She was unable to speak, but she was able to make small movements with her fingers. This of course is i good sign that the paralysis was confined below her waste," Jake looked over at chief surgeon Sanford who went into detail about the wound.

"The gunshot wound is located at her lower back," he said pointing to the model of the human spine, "there was not an exit wound, because the bullet ricocheted off the backbone." As he pointed to the locations on the model there were gasps that filled the air from some of the media personnel, "we did an immediate X-Ray to find where it stopped. The bullet was actually just below her right kidney. We did not see signs of damage to her kidney; however, the bullet did graze her spinal cord. And as doctor Robinson has pointed out caused partial paralysis to Miss Benton's lower extremities."

"Keep in mind that this could be temporary paralysis and she could regain the use of her legs in time. But at this time it is far too early to tell," Jake concluded.

As the doctors continued filling in the press over the tragedy, Video felt hot stinging tears roll down her cheeks, and though the news was not all bad it still was hard to accept. A lot of memories flooded back to her as she reflected back when she first signed with Starlight Music. Now the thought of Jerrica paralyzed for who knew how long was so overwhelming. She forced herself to remain professional and composed as she filmed.

"Now if you have any questions we will do our best to answer them," Jake said.

One by one the reporters asked their questions, and received direct answers. Video again tried to keep her composure as she listened intensely to the various questions and answers. After ten minutes the staff headed back inside, and Corporal Smith headed back to his patrol car.

Later that day Roxy had been talking with investigators at the police station. She'd been there for hours repeating the same story again and again. Everything was blurring together, and she feared that she might start forgetting certain parts of her story. Roxy was mentally and emotionally drained. After one last question the investigators left the interrogation room while so she could talk to her lawyer.

"Roxanne you do realize that you may be held on charges of manslaughter?" Her lawyer asked.

"So I defend someone, and I'm the criminal," Roxy protested, "look my uncle was a complete fucking psycho, and he would have killed Kimber."

"That may be so Roxanne, but the fact is you didn't kill him out of self defense. To a Grand Jury they will look at this as manslaughter."

Roxy's face lost all of its color. She felt as though she was going to throw up. Though she would not be tried with murder according to her lawyer the thought of any prison time scared her badly. All she ever wanted to do was protect Kimber, and keep her uncle from ever hurting anyone again. Thoughts of her past haunted Roxy the more she replayed what was probably happening to Kimber. Roxy grew up never knowing her mother, and her dad was too poor to take care of her. So when she was very young her father took her to live with his brother Edwin, but the affection she craved was met only by physical abuse. The abuse went on for years, and at one point when she quit school Edwin whipped her with a belt.

Whether or not the "law" says what's right and wrong Roxy felt vindicated that her uncle could never hurt another human again. But she had no idea what she could possibly do to convince a Grand Jury to go easy on her. Tears flooded her eyes, and she just broke down.

"Roxanne. I'm not gonna lie to you. This is really bad, but there is one thing that might bring you leniency."

Through the stifled sobs, Roxy looked into the eyes of her lawyer, "What? My life's already fucked up, and this could ruin me forever," she wept again, "what possible thing could save me from this?"

"You need to take the stand and tell the jury that the years of abuse caused this. Tell them what he did to you during your childhood," Roxy's lawyer took her hands.

"But I can't. I can't relive those memories."

"Roxanne you don't have a choice. It's either this or prison for up to 10 years," Roxy's lawyer knew that it was a long shot asking her client to do this, but without some ammunition the case was open and shut.

Kimber paced around outside of her sister's room. The doctors were examining Jerrica, running more neurological tests to see if the spinal injury would be permanent or not. She agonized over her sister's condition, and prayed that she would recover. Kimber made a promise to herself that she was going to seek counseling for the recurring nightmares she'd been having. With all the recent drama they had not returned, but she still wanted to find out what was causing them. At this point in her life, Kimber did not want to be the explosive girl anymore. She replayed the incident at Starlight mansion where it all began, and she grew cold inside. She shook off the feelings and returned her focus to Jerrica. A moment later, Jake Robinson came out of her room followed by a few other medical personnel. Kimber waited while they finished talking. She could not really hear what they were saying, but the smile that Jake flashed her way flooded her with relief. Kimber walked over to Jake who was looking hopeful.

"Jake, is Jerrica gonna be alright? I mean I know you said that this was so hard to tell, but...,"Kimber trailed off.

"Jerrica is a fighter, and there are early signs that she'll recover from this in time." Jake looked over his notes.

Kimber grew a little impatient wanting to know every bit of detail, "you said there are "_early signs_", but what does that mean?"

"I did a reflex check on your sister. The concern was her lower body, and when I saw movement in her toes that's when I knew she'd recover."

"Does that mean she'll be able to walk again?"

"With a lot of hard work in physical therapy I don't see a reason why she won't be able to."

"Listen Jake, I don't want the media to know any more of this. Jerrica needs her rest. Can you make sure only family can see her?" Kimber pleaded with Jake to understand. She knew that Rio was going to go nuts not seeing her, but after his blow up no way was he ever gonna get near her sister again.

"Tell you what Kimber. We can have special ID passes made just for a few selected family and friends, but make sure no one stays longer than ten minutes. Listen I have to get to my rounds, but why don't you go sit with Jerrica. She still has the trachea tube to help her breath, but she is awake."

Kimber reached out and hugged Jake tightly. Things were finally making sense, and her dear sister was still with her. She slowly opened the door and there starring back at her was Jerrica. Kimber walked over to her sister and took her hand. Jerrica could manage only a partial smile, but Kimber could see in her eyes that she was so glad to see her.

_**To be continued in Part 5, Starting Over (A Long Journey)**_


End file.
